The Mascot Igloo
by HopeFaith10
Summary: You know normal penguins live in separate igloos right? Well the mascots don't. They live in the same igloo. There's a new arrival in the Mascot igloo and the party keeps on getting bigger. Disclaimer: I don't own club penguin. Claimer: I own very few of the characters in this story. Some chapters may not be okay for kids...But most of them are don't worry ;)
1. Chapter 1-The new arrival

PH woke up in the early morning. She looked very tired and grabbed herself a mug of her favourite o'berry coffee. Later on, Cadence came over to her. She was full on energy today although nobody else was. They were all sitting in the living room when Cadence said 'Come on guys. Lighten up. We have a new arrival coming today.'. They heard a honk and all mascots gasped. Franky looked out the window and said 'It's the new arrival. EVERYBODY ACT NORMAL'. The mascots scattered before acting completely normal: reading, playing, training and other random hobbies. A purple penguin came in. She had blonde, pink and blue hair tied up with a bun and a braid. She hung up her lilac coat, revealing a light blue top with a fish pattern and a teal skirt. She walked into the living room and said 'Wow. Nice welcome guys'.

Aunt Arctic, who had been reading her newspaper, jumped out of her flippers and dropped her newspaper. 'Oh here you go' said the purple penguin. 'Why thank you Dot' said Aunt Arctic. 'Dot?' said Cadence and Franky at the same time. They were both confused. There was an awkward silence in the room before Dot said 'Yep I'm Dot'. Gary leaned against Sensei (Who was eating banana chips) and they muttered to each other. PH chuckled nervously and said 'Sorry about the rude welcome. Guess who your roommate is?'. 'Hmm...my cousin Delminmia?' guessed Dot. PH shook her head 'No it's me. Let me show you our room.'. PH lead Dot upstairs to show her their room.


	2. Chapter 2-The room

PH showed Dot a brown and grey room. 'You can paint you side of the room whatever color you want...as long as it's not black because I have a fear of the dark.' explained PH. Dot nodded and painted her side a mixture of blue and purple. She put matching bedding on her bed. She put all her outfits in her closet and put her make up on a table. She looked over at PH. PH was writing in her diary.

Cadence burst in and asked 'Are you penguins ready to go to the club?'. 'Aren't we already in the club?' Dot joked. PH giggled and Cadence said 'Very funny pun. LOL LOL' sarcastically. 'I'm going' said PH, switching her tan jacket for a black jacket. 'I'll settle in first but I might catch you girls later.' said Dot, putting her books in the shelf carefully. 'Okay then' said Cadence, shrugging and walking out with PH. Dot heard Cadence singing her hit single 'The Party Starts Now' as she walked down the street. Dot giggled as she heard it.


	3. Chapter 3-The Nightclub

2 hours later, Dot felt lonely. She decided to see what her friends were doing. She put on a black dress and headed to the club. She smiled as she walked in but was frighten to see a few drunk penguins. PH ran over to Dot and said 'You made it. Thank goodness. Franky and Cadence have gone banana chips!'. 'Banana chips?' asked Dot. 'Yes banana chips. Okay just so you understand mate, they have gone...Bonkers' replied PH. Dot face-palmed and questioned PH, worryingly 'Are you drunk? I think it's all in your head.' PH shook her head and pointed to Franky and Cadence, who were dancing together in the DJ booth. Dot chuckled 'PH it's all in your head. For lovers, dancing in the DJ booth is fine. It's not like they are having -bleep- right? Listen, I'll call my cousin and maybe he can take you home.'. PH nodded, hoping Dot was wrong. She was escorted to the mascot igloo and went to bed.

Dot sat down and acted casual. The bartender asked 'Would you like a drink?'. 'Anything that is not what my friend had.' replied Dot, chuckling. The bartender winked at her and made her an anti-drunk scoffed and asked before she drank it 'Does this have any diary in it?'. 'It has le lait de vache.' replied the bartender in a french accent. Dot blinked with confusion and he said 'Cow's milk.'. 'Oh okay' said Dot, giving him the drink back. 'Did anyone ever tell you that you are beau?' asked the bartender. Dot shook her head 'I don't even know what beau means.'. 'Beautiful' said the bartender.

Dot shrugged and walked away. It was 2 am when she left the club with Franky, Cadence and Rookie. She thought about the bartender all night. _He was kinda cute_ thought Dot. She drifted off to sleep, wondering if she would over see him again?


	4. Chapter 4-things start to get crazy

Dot woke up and noticed that she was in the mascot igloo. 'Whoa. I need to get used to this view' she said, surprised and knowing that yesterday wasn't a dream. She went downstairs and saw PH playing with her cereal. 'You okay?' asked Dot. 'I think you were right' said PH 'I was drunk'. 'How do you know?' asked Dot, getting herself a bowl for cereal. 'I couldn't sleep' said PH, you could tell she was tired by the look on her face and the sound of her voice. Dot nodded and sat next to her roommate. Cadence came in and got a surprised look from Dot and PH when they saw that she was holding flippers with Franky. Cadence pulled her hand away and wiped it on her top. PH giggled, trying not to laugh. Cadence walked out, slightly blushing.

'Is it always this way after a night at the club?' asked Dot. PH shrugged and said 'Sometimes?'. Dot smiled and cleaned up after herself. She did her hair and put on her clothes. She sat down next to Sensei who was eating banana chips.

'Are those banana chips?' asked Dot.

'No' said Sensei.

'Those ARE banana chips'

'No'

'They are'

'No'

'Stop saying no'

'No'

'Can I have a banana chip?'

'No'

'Are you going to keep them all to yourself?'

'No'

Dot laughed and Sensei growled. He stormed out and went to the Dojo. Stompin' Bob sat down beside Dot. 'Sensei was sitting there' said Dot. Stompin' Bob screamed and ran out the door. Dot muttered 'Okay. Today is a weird day.'


	5. Chapter 5-A creepy evening

Later on, when it was calmer, Dot was joking around with PH, mimicking their fellow mascots, in the coffee shop. 'Okay. Okay. Guess who I am. 'You'll never catch me but you haven't seen the last of me.' said Dot, making a very silly voice. PH sprayed her o'berry coffee all over the table when she laughed. 'That's Herbert.' she laughed before falling off her seat. As Dot went to help her friend up, she heard a thud. 'We better leave.' Dot whispered. PH nodded and the two left.

After the walk home, PH and Stompin' Bob left the igloo straight away. Dot, Rookie and Cadence all watched _Penguin High 3_ together. 'This is getting boring.' sighed Dot and changed the movie to _Return of the Space Squid_. The Space Squid came closer and closer to the astronaut penguins. Dot hugged her feet, Rookie bit his beak and Cadence clutched the arm of the couch. All of a sudden, it started eating the rocket. Rookie fainted and Cadence asked 'Penguin High 3?'. Dot nodded, to scared to talk.

Rookie was mad at Dot after the movie. Dot felt guilty for suggesting watching _Return of the Space Squid_ instead of _Penguin High 3._ Dot went to her room and was surprised to see PH there WITH Stompin' Bob. Dot ignored them and crawled into her bed, hoping that Rookie would be calmer in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6-News

The next morning, PH was surprised to see Stompin' Bob on top of her. She squeezed her way out and went to the kitchen. Dot stared at PH. 'Did you have a good sleep?' asked Dot. PH shook her head and muttered 'I don't even know if I slept.'. She sat down and sighed. Cadence was also at the table, staring at a piece of paper with a pencil in her flipper. The whole penguin band came in and sat down. 'Do you know what happened last night?' PH asked Stompin' Bob. 'Ah. I can't remember' replied Stompin' Bob, putting his flipper on his forehead and using the other to keep his head up. Franky and Cadence whispered and giggled. Dot just continued eating but she was disturbed by Petey K saying 'Nom Nom Nom' with his mouth full. 'That was a nice good morning' giggled Dot.

'Are we going to the club tonight?' asked PH. Cadence nodded and explained 'It's the back to school party where parents and non-parents party because their kids are out of their way. I also heard there is a new bartender. The former one is looking for a girl that he saw last time we went.'. 'No. I'm not coming.' complained Rookie, overhearing Cadence. 'Why not?' asked Franky. 'He won't know my special.' complained Rookie, coming out of his room. Dot shrugged. G Billy said 'I guess if he's not going then I could go but I don't drink.'. Petey K said 'I could go. I sometimes have a drink every now and again.'. Franky and Cadence whispered and giggled again. Dot was annoyed by the whispering and giggling. She wondered _Who could that girl be?._

Dot was in a daydream for the rest of the day. Wondering if the girl he was looking for was her...


	7. Chapter 7-Arguments and new romance

Dot entered the club with Cadence, Franky, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and PH. Cadence started the tunes with Franky while PH, Petey K and Stompin' Bob went to have some drinks. Dot saw a familiar penguin coming towards her. He looked at her and said 'Your the one.'. Dot looked at him curiously and asked 'What? What do you mean?'. 'You're the girl I saw the other night. I love you.' the penguin said. He added 'My name's Rossie.'. 'Dot' said Dot, shrugging. His beak dropped and he asked 'Dot the mascot?'. Dot burst out laughing and said 'No not Dot the Mascot. I'm Dot the Design Gal.'. Rossie rolled his eyes 'Your still a mascot'. Dot nodded. Rossie gave her a note and exited the club. Dot read the note:

 _Rossie Alce_ _893 342 3467_ _or_ _26 Dockside Avenue, Club Penguin Island._

Dot felt her heart beating in her chest. She blushed and skipped back to the mascot igloo. Meanwhile Stompin' Bob and PH were chatting away. 'What if I told you that I have a twin sister?' asked PH. 'What if I told you that you laid an egg and I hid it?' asked Stompin' Bob. PH glared at him.

'WHAT?!' yelled PH.

Stompin' Bob panicked and replied 'I'm sorry.'

PH got really angry, slapped Stompin' Bob and stormed out of the club. Stompin' Bob ran after her.

'HEY I'M SORRY!'

'I'm not taking your apology.'

'Why?'

'You walk out on me all the time. Your the one that starts all the fights. Now I'm going to go into your room and get my egg back.'

'Okay. The hatching date is in one week.'

'Just shut up and leave me alone.'

'I'll shut up but I won't leave you alone.'

PH slapped him again and ran back to the mascot igloo, crying. She got her egg, hid it in her closet and cried on her bed. Dot sat next to PH and calmed her down. They chatted and laughed until the others got back. It was 3 o'clock when they both got to sleep. From that moment on, it was a quiet, peaceful night.


	8. Chapter 8-The cough and the lost mascot

It was morning when Cadence went into Dot and PH's room, panicking. 'Calm down Cadence' said PH but Cadence didn't calm down. 'What a wake up call! What's going on?' said Dot, tired and yawning. 'FRANKYISMISSING' said Cadence, too fast to hear. PH titled her head and said 'I think she means someone is missing? Franky? French Fries?'. Cadence nodded when she heard Franky but shook her head when she heard French Fries. 'Who's French Fries?' asked Cadence. 'My ex-friend.' said PH. Dot coughed and walked out of the room.

Stompin' Bob was waiting for PH but was surprised when a coughing Dot came out instead. 'Hey Dot. Where's PH?' asked Stompin' Bob. Dot pointed to the room, still coughing. She sat in the living room, still coughing. PH finally came out and Stompin' Bob ran to her. 'Hey. I'm sorry about last night. Can we get back together?' he asked. PH thought and said 'I'll think about it.'. She went to see if Dot was okay.

Dot continued coughing all morning. It wasn't until lunchtime when Aunt Arctic got annoyed and said 'Right! Dot, your going to the doctors.'. Dot shook her head and said 'No way jose'. 'Yes way. You are going whether you like it or not.'. 'But...' said Dot, thinking before saying in her most babyish voice 'But Aunt Arctic, he's a monster he bit me.'. Aunt Arctic gave her a look as if she was going to say 'really?'. Dot asked 'Your not buying this, aren't ya?'. Aunt Arctic nodded and they left after lunch.


	9. Chapter 9-Trouble

Later, as Cadence and Rookie were waddling around the town, they were having an unusual chat:

'Do you think Franky would be in the university?' asked Rookie.

'Rook, don't be stupid. He's like, totally outta there.' said Cadence

'Okay...Hey look Jake is in the window?'

Cadence spat out her coffee and snapped 'WHAT?'. Rookie pointed to a yellow penguin beside another yellow penguin and know it was their little brother, Jake with Franky. Cadence shoo her head 'We must be dreaming. Jake hates Franky.' said Cadence. Rookie nodded and asked 'But can't we just check to see if it's them?'. Cadence nodded and tried to open the door. As she opened it, a net bounced off the door and hit a random penguin in the head, knocking it out. Cadence and Rookie gasped and walked inside, careful about their steps.

What they got in, they saw a row of chairs and a cage on either side of them. On one side, Franky and Jake sat there, looking down at their feet meanwhile Aunt Arctic was in the cage. On the other side, Dot was there, coughing the life out of her. She was reaching out for another random penguin who was lying on the floor, looking dead. Cadence looked up and saw Sensei with two other penguins in a cage. Cadence and Rookie both stepped back and got knocked out.

When they woke up, Cadence and Rookie were in the cage with Aunt Arctic, Franky and Jake. Jake was crying and Aunt Arctic was cuddling him on her lap. Franky sat beside them sadly. Cadence looked over and Dot was in a different cell, patting the back of the penguin that was on the ground. She could see that the strange penguin was aqua. She looked at Sensei and the two random penguins. One random penguin was peach and the other was lime green. They both had brown hair. Cadence looked closer and she saw a young red penguin, with black wings and tear stains on her face.

Two shadow figures came closer. Cadence moved away from the bars, hoping not to be seen. 'The noisy penguin awakes' said one shadow figure. Their real selves became clear, it was Herbert and a black penguin she knew from her past. 'Klenn?' asked Cadence. The black penguin nodded. 'What is going on?' asked Rookie. Herbert chuckled 'Glad you asked'. He got a remote control and turned on a TV screen. 'Welcome. We are glad you have chosen...' started the TV but Herbert skipped the intro. Klenn grabbed some popcorn and watched the plan as it was revealed"

Capture all the penguins he needed.

Torture Dot, Brooklyn, Franky and Jake.

Torture the others they had captured.

Get rid of the penguins

The peach penguin raised her flipper and said 'Question'. 'Yes?' asked Herbert. 'I have two questions. One is: Why is torture mentioned so much in that video and the other is: How do you plan on getting rid of us?' said the peach penguin, almost giggling. Cadence heard muttering before a little boy penguin wheeled in on a wheelchair. 'Ah Wheelchair kid, how lovely to see you. You missed the pl-uh...*ahem* showing of your new medicine.' said Herbert. Dot shook her head at the kid in the wheelchair. 'Don't fall for it' she mouthed. The peach penguin looked at the wheelchair kid and told him to get out. The wheelchair kid wheeled out as fast as he could. The red penguin in the other cage flew out and she, along with the wheelchair kid, appeared behind one cage. They freed everyone and led them back to the mascot igloo.

Dot went to hospital while her friends and acquaintances went to the mascot igloo. The strange penguins and wheelchair kid introduced themselves as Hope Faith10, Roofhowse, Brooklyn, Tripper and Hellengna. It was a strange and long day so everyone went to bed. Hope Faith10, Roofhowse, Brooklyn, Tripper and Hellengna slept in the guest room.


	10. Chapter 10-visit (and first author note)

PH woke up early and went to see Dot at the hospital. The doctor explained that she was infected with a medicine that causes very bad coughing. Dot looked backwards and forwards at PH and the doctor as they spoke. Dot was told that she was released and the two mascots walked back to the mascot igloo where they found Brooklyn (the aqua penguin) and Hellenga (the red penguin) doing each others make up while Roofhowse (the lime green penguin) and Hope Faith10 (the peach penguin) were on their laptops while watching Tripper (the wheelchair kid) as he talked to the voices in his head.

Dot looked around at them and said 'Alright, I'm going to bed.'. She tiptoed upstairs and went to sleep. 'Miss PH?' asked Tripper 'Who was that?'. 'Dot the design gal' answered PH. Tripper nodded and went back to the voices in his head. There was a knock on the door and PH opened it. Rossie, the former bartender that loved Dot, was there, holding flowers. He explained that he wanted to see Dot to make sure she was okay. 'No flowers mate. And why are you wearing that silly suit, Jet Pack Guy 2.0?' complained PH. Rossie laughed and said 'no' when he stopped laughing. PH slammed the door in his face and walked away, leaving his continuously knocking until Hope Faith10 yelled 'SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP' and that was the end of the knocking.

Authors note: (these will be left after every 10 chapters or so)

I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Please don't be scared to poke that fav/follow button and/or leave a comment. Now a poll will be set for this story saying which is your fave of my characters featured so far:

Hellenga (the hell hopper penguin)

Hope Faith10 (the computer geek)

Brooklyn (the copy cat)

Tripper (the wheelchair kid)

and that's everyone I've featured so far. Please vote for your favourite character. You can leave in the comments which one your voting for and explain why. More characters will be featured so stay tuned and keep on reading.


	11. Chapter 11-PH's trouble

It was the evening when Dot came out of the room. PH hadn't come into the room since she said that she was going to the EPF. Dot wondered around. She heard some kissing but ignored it. She walked out into the cold evening to find PH. She called PH on her phone a few times but she never answered. Dot gave up. She decided that the only way to find PH was to find her herself. She wondered around, calling PH repeatedly. The only penguin she found was a white penguin who was looking over the cliff at the skatepark. Dot walked over to her. 'Hey have you seen PH?' asked Dot. The penguin jumped up and slowly backed away. She suddenly back-flipped off the cliff and landed in the water. Dot couldn't see her after she jumped. She sighed and walked back to the mascot igloo. Dot went to bed, worried about PH.

In the morning, when Dot woke up, PH was there. Dot was mad at her and kicked her bed, making PH hit her head on the wall. 'OW Dot, what's with the wake up call?' asked PH, rubbing her head with her flipper. 'You gave me a heart attack last night.' complained Dot. PH sighed and walked out of the room. Dot followed her. 'Where were you? I was so worried' said Dot. PH slammed the door in Dot's face just as she did with Rossie. PH sat outside, crying while Dot tried to open the door but PH had locked it. Dot yet again gave up and went to get dressed for her day. Afterwards, Dot tried again. 'PH? I need to see Rossie today so can you please open the door?' asked Dot. PH replied 'NO'. She seemed very rude.

Cadence appeared with Franky after their night out. They both struggled to open the door as PH cried. Cadence told Franky to go and find a different way in while she talked to PH. Franky agreed and ran to find another way. He knocked on windows, walls and doors. Cadence down beside PH and asked 'What's wrong?'. 'Stompin' and I had a huge fight and now I feel guilty like it's all my fault.' cried PH. Cadence hugged her. 'PH, it's not you fault. Sometimes we have fights and we need some alone time.' said Cadence. PH shook her head and opened the door. Franky came around the corner and saw Cadence beside the open door. 'Hey you found it.' he cheered. Cadence shook her head and walked inside. Everyone wondered what was wrong with PH.


	12. Chapter 12-Klenn Returns

Dot got frustrated at PH being secretive and crying. She stormed into their room and said 'Listen Paige, if your gonna act like this, tell me what going on!'. PH shook her head and turned herself around to not face Dot. This made Dot even more frustrated and pulled PH's blanket from under her bottom, knocking PH onto the ground. 'Alright I'll tell you. God' complained PH. Dot sat on her bed and was ready to listen to PH. PH explained that she had a twin sister that was taken away when she was 6.

Dot gasped and sighed. 'Why?' asked Dot. PH didn't answer, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked out. Dot heard a knock on the door. She looked out the upper front window and saw Klenn, standing at the front door. 'Oh no' she gasped and ran. She went into the backyard and went over the fence, into a forest of trees and hid there. This was the place where she hid from everyone and relaxed. No one knew about this place. It was special. Dot looked into the pond. There was a school of fish passing by. She flicked a stone in and they all scattered. Dot giggled.

Suddenly, there was a twig cracking. Dot stood up and Klenn was standing behind her. Dot ran through the forest but Klenn chased her. Dot was looking over her shoulder every few minutes and at one stage, tripped over a tree. She ran while limping the rest of the way. She locked herself into her room in the mascot igloo. Klenn forced a knife into the door, almost hitting Dot. Dot was frighten. She looked around and jumped out the window. She didn't return. No one knew what happened to her...


	13. Chapter 13-The masbots

The next day, Dot never came back. A mummer was on the mascots until Cadence suggested they find Dot. When everyone had left, Dot peaked out of the snow. She waddled into the mascot igloo and noticed that she was alone. She feared being alone for a long time. Dot reversed and bumped into something metal. She gulped and turned around. It was Gbot, the robot version of Gary. Dot ran backwards into another robot, Bothopper, the robot version of Rockhopper. It wasn't long until Dot was surrounded by all the masbots.

Dot was still 'missing' when her fellow mascots came home. It was a curious thing and the mascots thought about it for a long time:

'Maybe we should leave it' suggested Petey K

'No way Jose. No mascots left behind.' replied Cadence.

'By my cal-' said Gary before being cut off by Petey K and Cadence saying 'SHUT IT'

Suddenly, there was a mummer from the masbot closet. Rookie picked up a frying pan while Stompin' Bob opened it bravely. Dot was in there, tied to a chair, bruised and with her beak duct taped. Cadence started to slowly take the duct tape off but Franky ripped it off. Dot screamed with pain when he did. PH slowly untied but was rushed by Cadence, Franky and Petey K. Dot stood up slowly. 'What happened?' asked Aunt Arctic. Dot shrugged and hung her head. Dot stayed in her room with PH for most of the day. PH asked 'What happened?' again but Dot remained silent. PH glared at her. Dot mumbled 'If I tell you they said they would kill me and all the mascots.'. 'Who?' wondered PH. Gary burst in and blurted 'THE MASBOTS ARE GONE!'. 'Them' muttered Dot. PH gasped. From then on there was one question: Where was the masbots?


	14. Chapter 14-2nd author's note

Hey guys, Hope here, what's up? So this is a brief author's note to update the story. Wondering WHY this is inactive? Well I will probably update it any time this mid-term break. I have been busy with my other stories in fact if you have read Puffle Life: Elite Puffle Force, I am working on the next book but I can't figure out the plot. I've been thinking since Halloween is near I might do a Halloween theme or a school theme. Plus I am waiting to watch the upcoming TV special, Club Penguin: Halloween Panic. I might update the story before it comes out in the UK and Ireland because I do read Club Penguin Wiki to find out what's gonna happen in the future so...yeah get ready for chapter...I don't know would it be chapter 14 or 15? I don't know but get ready. It could come any day now...


	15. Chapter 15-Double Trouble (and 3rd note)

The mascots spent the whole next day talking about the incident. At noon, Gary stood up and said 'I have a solution'. 'I hope it doesn't fail...again' Dot muttered. Gary shook his head and explained his plan. The mascots agreed to let it proceed. Before they left, Gary turned to Dot and said 'Stay here. It's too dangerous'. Dot shook her head. She was determined to help her friends and save the island. She pushed past Gary and followed the others. Gary went silent before turning around and following the other mascots.

'There's the last mascbot' whispered Gary, pointing to Rookie-Bot who was going crazy at the plaza. 'I'm done' said Dot, turning Cadence around. Cadence was covered in clown make-up and it made Rookie scream. Rookie covered his beak and whispered 'That looks great'. PH pushed Cadence out from behind the Pet Shop and Rookie-Bot said 'You will never find the secret base in the coffee-'. Rookie-bot shut down before it could finish the sentence. 'Well that happened' said Cadence, dusting herself off. She cleaned off the face paint and asked 'What now?'. It brought an awkward silence down on the mascots before Gary blurted 'To the coffee shop'.

The mascots adventured to the abandoned coffee shop. 'Hey look a hole' said Rookie, putting his flipper into a huge hole in the floor of the coffee shop. Dot yanked him away and asked 'Rookie, why would you put your flipper in there?'. 'There's a hole' answered Rookie. Gary shook his head and jumped down the hole. 'You could've taken the stairs' complained Cadence, walking down the stairs. All the mascots went into the hole one by one. Herbert was there with Klutzy and a strange-looking robot. 'Stop Herbert' said Gary. 'NO ONE CAN STOP ME' said Herbert, flicking a switch that activated the robot. The mascots gasped as the robot sprang to life. 'MY plan is brilliant' said the robot, turning on a switch and watching as a cage trapped Herbert and Klutzy. No one had a plan this time, not even Gary, one of the smartest penguins on the island. Dot looked up and saw the signal Herbert used to activate the robot. Dot took a snowball out of her pocket and gave it to PH. 'When I say so, throw this snowball at the target and hopefully my plan will work.' Dot explained to PH. PH nodded and watched Dot run to the wall and started teasing the robot.

The robot turned around and started going over to Dot. 'NOW' Dot yelled over to PH. PH threw with all her might and the snowball landed perfectly on the spot. Dot watched as the robot got zapped and fell to the ground. 'Alright' said Dot before whispering 'Let's get out of here.'. The mascots fled the lair and as they were leaving the coffee shop, a short penguin ran over to them shouting 'Gary! Gary!'. 'GARY, your wanted' laughed Cadence. 'Sydmull!' said Gary before asking the short penguin 'What are you doing here?'. The short penguin who must have been Sydmull explained that someone called Blizzard released ghosts on the island. Gary gasped and turned to his fellow mascots. 'You all go back to the mascot igloo. I'll be there if I need one of yous' he explained before following Sydmull. 'Well you heard him, let's move' said PH. Dot shook her head and sat on the counter. 'You're staying?' questioned Cadence. Dot nodded. 'Fine be alone. Come on' said Cadence rudely. No one but PH agreed. Cadence and PH went to the mascot igloo together.

Sooner or later Gary ran over to PH and Cadence. Cadence went with Gary and PH continued going to the mascot igloo, alone. She went to her room and watched out the window as a red laser-like beam shot out of the ground and a pumpkin covered it. PH stared in amazement, ignoring the cracking sounds behind her. Meanwhile, Gary went to the coffee shop to see the others. 'Everything's fine now. We are going to be 99.9 percent safe' he explained. Cadence came in behind him and said 'And to celebrate there is a party in the dance club'. Every mascot and familiar everyday penguin ran next door to the dance club. Dot didn't. She just waddled by herself back to the mascot igloo. On her way, she was stopped by Rossie and Klenn. 'Dot, will you marry me?' asked Rossie. 'No, you have a child and I'm father. You should marry me!' boasted Klenn. Dot stood there, in a stare, she didn't know who should she go with. Back at the party, Cadence got a phone call from PH. 'Hey Cadence. You should be here as soon as possible.' said PH before hanging up. Cadence stood in the Dance Club, staring into space.

Author note:

Hi everybody. So what I left it on a cliffhanger but it's A-ok. The reason I left it there is because YOU guys get to decide WHO WILL DOT MARRY? DUN DUN DUN!

Should Dot go with:

her heart (Klenn)

or

her head (Rossie)

Leave your vote in the reviews or private message me.

See you in the next chapter or so


	16. Chapter 16-Dolphina and pookies

It's the moment you've all been waiting for...CONTINUING THE STORY. Dun dun dun. Sorry about the delay. I've been busy, house-hunting, studying, ticket-selling, essays, chores, school, I could go on forever. I decided to write today since it's pretty dark outside as I'm writing this and I have this all planned out. Enjoy.

* * *

Cadence turned her phone off and made her way through the crowd of dancing penguins. Just as she was about to reach the door, Franky stopped her in her tracks. 'Hey, where ya going?' asked Franky. Cadence said 'The igloo' and tried to push past him. Franky let her through and as he watched Cadence waddle to the igloo, he bellowed 'Why? Are you sick?'. Cadence ignored him and carried on her way to the mascot igloo.

Meanwhile, Dot stood in between the two boys. She loved Klenn but he was a killer. _What has he done with our or my daughter?_ wonder Dot. She felt desperate to go with Rossie but Klenn might kill her. Dot suddenly had an idea. She turned to Klenn and said 'I will marry you'. Rossie felt depressed at her answer as if he thought Dot was ignoring him. 'I just need one moment with Rossie. He suggests my...hairstyles. Klenn agreed to let her and Rossie have a moment. Dot whispered to Rossie 'I'm making sure I rescue my daughter if she is still alive and if I escape with or without her, I will marry you. Stay right here so I can find you.'. Rossie understood and watched as Dot and Klenn waddled away from him. Rossie sat on the ground and waited for Dot to come back.

Dot and Klenn arrived at Klenn's igloo where Klenn sat Dot down. 'You must meet our daughter.' said Klenn. Dot bit her lip and nodded. She was convinced that her daughter was alive. 'DOLPHINA!' called Klenn. A dark purple penguin slowly crept towards the room. She was bruised from chest to foot and her clothes were old and boring. 'Y-yes sir?' shuttered the purple penguin. 'It's DAD not sir. Would you be more cheerful?' complained Klenn. _She must be Dolphina, my daughter_ Dot thought to herself. 'Come meet your mother' said Klenn to the dark purple penguin. She inched towards Dot. Dot had an idea. 'Should I put the fire on?' asked Dot. Klenn said 'That's Dolphina's job but if you insist'. Dot stood up to put the fire on. She half by accident and half on purpose missed the fireplace and the igloo started to go on fire. Dot grabbed Dolphina by the flipper and ran off with her.

Meanwhile, Cadence found a familiar penguin sitting before the mascot igloo. 'Rossie?' she asked. Rossie nodded and got up. 'Is Dot back?' he asked. Cadence shook her head and went into the mascot igloo. She rushed upstairs and just as she reached PH's room she stepped in a puddle. A puddle of pee. 'EW! That's disgusting!' complained Cadence. She hopped into PH's room and asked 'Did you pee yourself?'. PH shook her head and opened the closet. Cadence inched towards the closet and peered into it. There was two pookies sitting in there. One was sucking it's thumb and the other was hiding. 'Who-who's pookie's are these?' asked Cadence, kneeling beside them. 'They're mine. They just hatched.' said PH. She was going slightly crimson. Cadence tried not to make her friend more embarrassed and said 'They are adorable.'. PH bit her lip and nodded. She slipped out of her room. She wrote a note and folded it up. She wrote _Stompin' Bob_ on it and taped it to the room Stompin' Bob and Franky shared.

Outside, a heavy breathing Dot and a scared-to-death Dolphina arrived to where Rossie was waiting. Rossie, who was sitting down again, stood up and looked at Dolphina. Dolphina blushed and didn't speak. 'Rossie, this is my daughter.' explained Dot. Rossie nodded and asked Dolphina 'What age are you?'. Dolphina shrugged and Dot fainted. Rossie gasped and closely examined her. She was still breathing. Dot saw a picture. A girl that looked like her...only younger...about 10 years younger...lying in a hospital bed with a pookie in her flippers. A man that looked like Klenn was with her. It sprang to life and the man said 'I'm so proud of you'. 'Yep, our little girl' said the girl. Dot woke up and she was lying on the ground with Rossie knelling over her and Dolphina looking down. Dot sat up and muttered 'ten...Dolphina is ten'. 'Why is she bruised?' asked Rossie. Dot shook her head to explain that she didn't know. Dolphina said 'Dad tried to kill me'. 'Well this is your new dad. He's better that Klenn.' explained Dot. Dolphina looked up. Her eyes were hopeful and she finally smiled. 'Ow. I sprain my face' said Dolphina. 'I know what it's like not smiling for years.' chuckled Dot, putting her flipper on her daughter's shoulder.

* * *

See more Dolphina and PH's children in Club Penguin Descendants.

See more of Dot's visions and flashbacks in Crystal Family: Mystic Creatures.

What will happen next? What will the other mascots think of Dolphina and the new pookies? What does that letter say?

What I'm wondering is if Klenn is dead. I hope he is. (snort) he he he he he he *ahem* See you in the next Chapter.

P.S: Please do check out Club Penguin Descendants and Crystal Family: Mystic Creatures if you like this story (Club Penguin Descendants mostly 'cause I didn't leave that on I cliffhanger...I think)


End file.
